Undead Love
by Leftoverthoughts
Summary: Dimitri has turned Strigoi and Rose has decided to hunt him down and kill him keeping her promise to him. Though she has left Lissa, Rose is still with her through their bond. This is my version of what happens next
1. The Flight

**Undead Love**

**Chapter 1**

"May I see your passport?"

The thin plain looking brunette could never be confused with the raw beauty of a Moroi but there was something about her eyes that sent pangs of regret to my heart. They were a light jade green and bore into my soul just as Lissa's did.

I looked away quickly and rummaged through my bag slung over my arm. I pulled out the passport and handed it over the desk. There really was no use in thinking about Lissa, I had to complete my task no matter how much I wanted to stay and protect Lissa. I shoved all thoughts of her out of my mind except for that sliver of awareness I had for her emotions. She was depressed but not to the extent that she had been in the past. But of course she would be upset, she just found out I had been lying to her and then I just left her without attempting to say goodbye. In fact I tried to avoid one at all costs but she caught me on the way out.

"…-or coach?" I realized that I had been caught in my thoughts again. "Which ever is available first" I replied tight and direct. The woman looked down, "Okay there is a seat available in first class for a flight leaving at 8:30 for Siberia" the woman typed a few more things into her computer and looked up "Will you be paying with cash or credit?" "Cash" I replied laying down the right amount of cash not meeting her eyes. I knew she would be giving me an odd look. Why would a teenager be looking for the first direct flight to Siberia of all places? And why would she have so much cash on hand?

I was grateful that Adrian had agreed to lend me the cash I needed to do what I needed to do. I then felt a bit remorseful at the thought. Adrian had always been flirty with me but I figured that had been in his nature but as I was leaving he revealed to me that he had been very serious the entire time. I hadn't had the capacity to think more about it at the moment but I really was surprised and, despite my earlier objections to him, I was flattered. But there was no way I could ever return his feelings. Images of Dimitri surfaced in my mind and I shuddered at the fact that I was going off to kill the sweet perfection that was the man I loved so dearly. My other half, the piece of my soul. Who now happened to be the thing I despised most. A Strigoi.

The woman handed me a ticket over the desk and mumbled something about having a nice flight. I lifted my carry on of a few shirts and pairs of jeans (I had enough money to buy whatever I needed) and I strode to the end of the airport where my plane was boarding. I had bought the ticket right in the nick of time because they were about done boarding when I approached. I handed my ticket to the boarding attendant and with a quick glance at my ticket than me he let me board. I climbed into the small cabin and found my seat.

I slumped into the seat and let my mind find Lissa. She was with Christian now and, although frantic about me leaving, was comforted by Christian's presence. I knew I was leaving her in good hands.

I came back to myself and stared out the window. We were just beginning to take off and the sun was bright on my side of the plane.

I shut my window and closed my eyes. I had a long journey ahead of me but I had to stay strong. The plane was in the air and I was on my way.

Off to kill the man I loved.

**So here is my first chapter in my version of what happens next in VA. I know it's a bit boreing but it is pretty much the preface to the story. Let me know what you think. I'm open for suggestions but I'm working on the nest chapter now.**

**With 3**

**Leftoverthoughts**


	2. The Arrived

**Undead Love**

**Chapter 2**

I guess I shouldn't have been surprised when the headache resurfaced but it hadn't bothered me too much lately so when it did come back at full force I was annoyed to say the least. My head felt like it was being ripped open from the inside and the black objects danced in front of my eyes until they came into the form of ghosts. I hated this part of being in the air.

The figures all gave me strange looks like they were in pain.

_Of course they are in pain. They're stuck here for some reason. _I had no idea what they were doing here.

_Shouldn't they have moved on with Mason?_

It was the same ghosts from the Badicas slaughtering and Lissa's family. I looked more closely and their expressions changed to ones of warning and alert. Then they raised their hands and pointed back in the direction the plane had left. I was confused but the ghosts I saw always seemed to be pointing in some direction. The ghosts seemed to be frantic about the pointing and then I realized they wanted me to go back the way I had come. There was no way that was going to happen.

"I'm _not_ going back. Go away!" I hissed.

I was in first class and everyone else was asleep so I didn't need to worry about people giving me stares. The ghosts looked at me more sternly and pointed again and then disappeared. Right as they vanished the headache intensified and I was sure my skull was cracking and my scalp was tearing. I leaned back, closed my eyes, and pinched the bridge of my nose. The headache kept getting worse and soon I felt very nauseas. Not the kind I usually got when Strigoi were around but so much so that I had to hunch over. I started heaving but I hadn't eaten for a couple days so nothing came up. My mind started spinning faster and right as I opened my eyes the world went black.

I woke up to a flight attendant shaking me and telling me we had landed. I looked around and the plane was empty.

I looked back up at the flight attendant, "How long ago did we land?" I asked.

"About 20 minutes ago. I didn't know we still had a passenger and you almost were on your way back to Montana." She replied with a joking smile.

I jerked up and realized right away that it was a bad idea because I swayed and fell back into my seat.

"Are you alright?" the flight attendant leaned over and helped me get up with a look of concern.

"I'm alright. I just need to be somewhere" I murmured. This time I got up more slowly grabbed my bag and left the plane.

Once I left the terminal I started in a fast even stride. I had to start looking before I went crazy. The black fuzz started blurring my vision again and the ghosts started pointing back the way I came again. I shook my head and pressed on but they gave me a stern look and my headache returned and started to intensify. I looked at them and realized that they were the reason I passed out on the plane. They were trying to keep me on the plane so I would return. I shouted "NO!" and started to rummage through one of my bags. I found what I was looking for. The silver stake wrapped in warded cloth made the magic cancel out but I unwrapped it and the ghosts disappeared. I slid the stake into my coat pocket and smirked. I wouldn't be bothered by them anytime soon.

I strode out of the airport and skidded to a halt. _Where do I begin?_

I hadn't thought this far ahead. I might have known where Dimitri would go but I had never been to Siberia before and didn't really know where the Strigoi hangouts were. It was night time now so I had a good chance of finding one so I turned to the right and started walking. Soon I had already been walking for an hour. I never got that nauseas feeling when Strigoi were around and I didn't know where I was. This was a lot more frustrating than I assumed it would be. I turned another corner into an alley.

_What if I found him here? Could I kill him?_

I couldn't think like that. I had to kill him. That's what he would have wanted if he was still Dimitri. But if he was still Dimitri I wouldn't be here. I thought back to our stroll in the trees before the journey into the caves. I had been so sure that we had solved our problem. Finally I would be with the man I loved and wouldn't have to worry about loving him. We would always be together. Then the image of him in the caves swept over me. The blond Strigoi gnawing at Dimitri's neck while piercing me with his bright red gaze. He told me earlier that he was going to attack Lissa. I would have been more prepared to protect her. In a strange way I think the Strigoi knew how I felt about Dimitri before I very obviously showed him my feelings after he had attacked him. Maybe that's why he changed Dimitri instead of just killing him. The dark feelings started to prickle at the back of my mind and I decided not to think about that horrible day any longer.

When I snapped back to reality I realized I had reached a dead end. I turned around and that nauseas Strigoi feeling came over me. The thing about this very strange ability is that I can tell when Strigoi are around but not how many or who they were. I skidded to a halt and my breathing caught in my throat. I heard the quick footsteps of only one Strigoi approaching and pulled my silver stake out.

_Here we go._

The Strigoi was close enough now that I saw his silhouette. He was tall with shoulder length hair. Of course the one Strigoi I'm looking for happens to be the first one I run into.

He stepped into the light and I saw his blood-red eyes, his pale white skin, and his…..blonde hair?

This couldn't be right. Then a disgusting throaty chuckle came from this thing. "I know you. Still keeping the Dragomir girl safe I see" He gurgled sarcastically.

He started his putrid laughing again and stepped further into the light. "Don't you remember me?" He thrust his arms open as if presenting himself.

It was the blond Strigoi I fought who had threatened to destroy the last of the Dragomir blood line. The same one who turned Dimitri into a monster. He started laughing again and, like oozing sludge, said, "How is your lover? I'm sure he's right near your precious Dragomir by now." He smiled exposing his disgusting fangs, turned and disappeared. I just stood there stone faced. After a moment I sank to my knees and started sobbing.

_I was wrong. How could I be so wrong?_

I jerked up. Now was no time for remorse.

I had to get back to the Academy.

I started running back towards the airport and stopped half way. I ripped out my cell phone and dialed. I had to talk to the only person who could help right now. The call tone sounded once before a frantic voice answered. "Rose? Rose what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Yes something is wrong. I need your help Adrian"

**Dun dun dun….**

**What do you think? Review please! More to come soon. But I would like a few reviews before I continue to show I'm on the right path =)**

**Much Love,**

**Leftoverthoughts**


	3. The Appearance

**Undead Love**

**Chapter 3**

I sprinted west towards a private air strip unable to believe my luck. Adrian came through and got me a ride with a high class private jet that was headed past where I needed to be and agreed to drop me off on the way. His royal power never ceased to amaze me.

Thinking about him made me feel a bit guilty. I'd been taking advantage of his feelings for me so I could accomplish my goal with no intention of giving him the one thing he desired: me. But there was no time to think of Adrian, I needed to plan for what was to come.

I reached the plane at the air field and there was a flight attendant beckoning me onto the craft. The woman was tall and thin and beautiful, all the telling aspects of a Moroi. She had long auburn hair with a beret holding back half of it. Her face seemed to frame deep grey eyes with a glint of what looked like teal and her skin was the pale color of a lily with dots of chocolate scattered across it. She smiled at me and her fangs glinted a bit in the moonlight. I supplied her with a hesitant half smile and boarded the plane. I sat near the front of the small open cabin because some subconscious part of me figured I'd be there sooner if I did, no matter how silly it seemed.

The Moroi stood in front of me and reminded me of typical flight safety and then took a seat next to me. We began to move forward preparing to launch when the flight attendant started to speak to me.

"My name is Saphara. I suppose your name is Rose. I've heard so much about you." Her tone was a bit unpleasant as she finished her sentence. There was a slight hint of an Irish accent that I must have missed when she was relaying the safety precautions. I looked at her and nodded.

"Well I suppose you haven't heard anything about me? Of course you wouldn't have though, he's never really the type to kiss and tell" she spat.

I was confused. Who was this woman and why was she so angry? She stared straight ahead and when I didn't respond she looked back at me.

"Why is he so keen on you? He would never send a plane to east Jesus nowhere for me."

Then it hit me. This must be another woman who was played by Adrian. I looked at her

"I'm sorry. I'm not like that with him though. He's just a….good friend." I assured her. She seemed more irked by my answer.

"Oh please! No woman is 'just a friend' with Adrian. I don't know why you're so special anyways. You're just a dhampir child with no redeeming aspects. You must be giving him more than sex in bed."

I couldn't believe that she was accusing me of being a blood whore. I didn't even know this woman but already I could see why Adrian would never send a plane to pick her up. She was a huge bitch. I felt the dark feelings creeping up as she kept babbling about my plainness.

By the time the ghosts appeared I felt like I could take out a whole strigoi army without breaking a sweat. I should never have put my stake away but considering I was sprinting to a plane it seemed like a good idea at the moment so I wouldn't stab myself with it. I closed my eyes and tried to block out the woman and the hovering figures but the headache kept building. I hoped this would be over soon.

I figured now was as good a time as any to check on Lissa, her feelings seemed stable but I wanted to see for myself. I felt myself be sucked into her mind and then I was looking through her eyes. She was in her room putting on makeup. She was planning to meet with Christian and wanted to cover up all evidence of her tears. She wanted to be strong so he wouldn't worry about her. She finished her mascara and just started applying lip-gloss when she heard a rustling with her heightened hearing. She turned and nothing was there. She shivered and then returned to applying. She stood up ready to go but caught a glimpse of a shadow in her mirror. It approached and as the light hit the red eyes were prominent. Lissa swirled around and she gasped. It wasn't just a Strigoi. It was Dimitri.

"G-guardian….Belikov?" she whimpered.

He approached and his face looked pained. He opened his mouth as if to say something but just kept coming. Then he just stopped and reached out.

"Roza…." His voice was rough and thick, but it was his.

His hair was matted and his face was covered in dirt. He was my Dimitri and he was saying my name, he looked like he had just been in the woods for weeks and he'd be okay with a shower. But his red eyes gave him away. He wasn't my Dimitri. He was a Strigoi. His mouth began to turn up in a smile and it looked as if he'd approach further. Then as if a light switch turned on, his eyes flashed and he looked like he was warring with himself. There was still a part of him in there and he didn't want to do whatever he was here to do. He started to back away and then collapsed clawing at his hair. He was in pain. Lissa began approaching as if to help him. 

_Stupid! What are you doing! Get away from him!_ But I know that if I was there I would do the same.

He was still in there. Inside that disgusting monster, he was there. Lissa was inches away from him and his head shot up. He gave her a look of regret and then sprinted toward the window and broke through it diving to the ground below. Lissa just stood there and then several guardians burst in. Apparently the sound of the window had alerted them. She looked at the broken window than back at the guardians and collapsed.

I was catapulted back into my brain at that moment. I was sweating and breathing hard.

_He was there! How could he be there? This isn't possible!_

We were on the ground now and coming to a halt. I unbuckled and threw myself out of the seat. We were at the schools personal airport and I needed to get out of this air prison as soon as I could.

Dimitri was here. Did that mean more Strigoi could be on campus? I looked for an explanation but couldn't find one.

When the plane stopped I stumbled out of it and started running towards school grounds. I didn't know what I was going to do or how I was going to get in seeing as I was no longer a student. I kept running though hoping some miracle would allow me to get past the gates and to someone who could do something.

I was almost there when I felt the nauseas Strigoi feeling. I skidded to a halt and turned my head. He was there. He looked worse through my eyes that through Lissa's. Most likely because Lissa never saw him for the perfect being he was, as I had. I stood there like a stone and we just stared at each other.

This was what I had been waiting for.

I was looking for him.

To kill him.

Now was my chance but I couldn't move. He reached out and I saw the hurt in his eyes. How could someone like him become something so disgusting?

He cracked his lips, "Roza…Roza, Roza….." His face became a horrible masque of intense pain.

Than just as before in Lissa's mind his face changed. His mouth turned up into a disgusting grin showing his newly attained fangs and he opened his arms and began to approach. I still couldn't move but just looked into his eyes. They became taunting and grotesquely threatening.

This wasn't Dimitri any longer.

He couldn't control the monster inside of him.

He was gone.

"Oh Roza…..don't be shy. Come give me a big kiss!" Like lighting he launched at me and I was frozen without a stake and seemingly paralyzed.

_Shit._

**I couldn't help myself I just had to write more. When words want to be written they wont wait. Review please!**

**Much love as always,**

**Leftoverthoughts**


	4. The Struggle

**A/N: Hey guys. I just wanted to thank all the people who reviewed my last chapters. It means a lot and you guys are the reason I can get my chapters out faster. You give me the will to write! I love suggestions and criticism so feel free to leave that in reviews. Thanks so much for the support and I hope you enjoy the fourth chapter. =)**

**Undead Love**

**Chapter 4**

Here I was.

I was where I needed to be.

I found him, or rather he found me. Now was my chance to do what I set out to do. But I couldn't move. I was frozen. I couldn't lift my arms to block the imminent attack, I couldn't even move out of the way. He must have been moving like lightning but it almost seemed as if things were moving in slow motion. I noticed everything in that moment.

His fierce red eyes. They were once so hard and serious, but liquefied and deepened into pools of warmth when he looked at me.

His crooked menacing grin exposing threatening sharp fangs. That grin used to be the thing I waited for everyday, his heart stopping beautiful smile, without fangs.

Then my eyes rested on his crooked form that once stood erect and powerful, exuding fierceness. Now he hunched over in a feral way that was almost animalistic.

Then his hands. They were curled into claws disgusting and frightening. Those same hands once held mine in a gentle warm way that these claws seemed incapable of.

In so many ways Dimitri was here, right in front of me. He was okay and we could go on loving each other with nothing to get in our way. But he wasn't Dimitri in the most important way. He didn't have his soul.

In that moment time sped back up and I was unfrozen. I threw my arms up in front of me to block this monster but he was too fast. He rammed into me sending me flying to the ground. A second later he was on top of me and had his whole body pressed against me. This reminded me so much of our training. My initial shock wore off and I pushed at him and kicked and struggled to throw him off of me. He just looked at me with his deadly fierceness and I realized I wasn't going to get away. He then gripped my wrists and held them to the ground around my head. I couldn't move and his head began to move down toward my face.

I realized this was it.

I was going to die.

_At least it's him._

There was nothing to do but at least the love of my life was the one to end it all. I relaxed and turned my head exposing my neck. He looked at me strangely but kept approaching until his lips were right at my neck. His mouth turned up in a smile and I could feel his teeth graze my skin. I shivered a little in anticipation. No matter how disgusting Strigoi were I still remembered the ecstasy a Vampire bite brought and my body welcomed it.

Then Dimitri went rigid. His head jerked back and he flew off of me. His face was contorted in a mask of horror and disbelief. I could see it. He was still fighting it. Dimitri was still there, fighting. I started to raise my head and he backed away. He looked at me and gave me a wistful gaze of remorse and disgust at himself. Then he turned and vanished into the trees. I dropped my head and fell back onto the ground and stared up at the sky.

I looked back toward the school and Alberta, along with several other guardians, was running toward me. I smiled at them and tried to get up but then blackness started creeping at the edge of my vision until if consumed everything and I was lost in the dark.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Roza, Roza wake up" This voice was so beautiful. Like liquid chocolate.

My lips turned up into a smile and my eyes fluttered. Dimitri was here and everything that ahappened was all just a bad dream. Everything was okay.

I Turned and opened my eyes and there he was. My love. He was beautiful and smiling at me. I looked down and I was in a hospital bed. I must have hit my head and everything that happened was just a product of the medication or something. I looked back at Dimitri in the choir next to my bed.

"I love you Roza." He whispered.

I smiled again and opened my mouth to say it back but I couldn't speak. That was okay. I was here with Dimitri and that's all that mattered. He smiled at me and my heart melted. The one smile I adored. My smile.

Then the smile widened and his fangs glinted in the light. He was so beautiful, my heart squeezed and I wanted to go and hold him. Make sure he was real. His dark eyes deepened in color and seemed to become never ending pools of liquid. They became so dark that they started turning red at the edges.

_I must be delusional._

I looked down at his beautiful, gentle hands and wanted to kiss them. Then right there they turned into frightening dirty claws. I looked back at his face and he had a disgusting smirk was there. His eyes turned menacing and he rose from his chair.

This wasn't Dimitri.

I squirmed but I couldn't move. I looked down and I wasn't in the bed any longer. I was on the ground in the dirt and my body was strewn at an odd angle. I was paralyzed and this monster was coming towards me. I opened my mouth to scream but no sound came out. I looked around now and I was surrounded by red eyes and bodies crouched and ready to attack. Their red eyes were coming toward me. I looked back to the Strigoi that was once Dimitri and I saw a silver string attached to his head. It glinted in the sunlight. _Why are Strigoi out in the sunlight?_ I followed the string up towards the sky and strangely there were two suns. They settled and became red spheres that glowed an odd color. Then the sky looked like it was opening up and two fangs protruded. This wasn't the sky. It was a face. The blond hair fell around the face and I realized who it was.

It was the same disgusting Strigoi I despised. I looked closer and he had fists full of the silver strings. I followed a few of them and sure enough they were all attached to the heads of many of the Strigoi surrounding me.

I looked back up and booming laughter seeped out of the blond monster. "Why so silent little rose?"

The Strigoi around me closed in on me and their claws came forward at my face and I closed my eyes.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

I opened my eyes, screaming,"No! No, no, no. Leave Dimitri ALONE!"

Lissa was standing above me shaking me, eyes filled with tears. "Rose! Wake up! Are you okay?"

Her voice seemed far away. I looked around and met the eyes of everyone. Christian was there, so was Eddie and Alberta, so was my mother and many other faces I didn't recognize. A single tear slipped down my cheek and I realized how happy I was to see them even if I had been the one to run away.

"What happened Rose?" a stern Scottish accent came from the group.

My mother approached and I looked at her.

"Dimitri found me" I said mater-of-factly.

"That's impossible Rose. Dimitri is dead."

I shook my head. She should know by now that I knew the truth of Dimitri's change. I remembered back to the attack and as if a faucet was turned on, tears began streaming down my face. My mother looked at me sympathetically.

"Okay everyone lets clear the room. Rose needs her rest." My mother coaxed everyone out of the small infirmary room.

On the way out Lissa grabbed my hand, "It's all going to be okay Rose. You're back, and you're okay. Everything will be fine."

I wanted to tell her that everything would never be fine again, but instead I nodded my head. She squeezed my hand again and then left. Everyone said their versions of 'get well' as they left. My mother was the last one to leave.

I turned to her, "Mom."

This caught her off guard because only recently did we begin to have less of a hateful relationship. Her shock disappeared and her business-like mask was put in its place.

"Yes Rose, what is it?"

I gave her a stern, no fooling around look, "Dimitri was there. I'm not lying or hallucinating. He was there inside the ward."

She gave me a pained look and nodded then left the room closing the door gently behind her. I sighed and looked at the ceiling.

No red eyes or blond hair.

That was a good sign.

_What's next Rose?_

I couldn't kill him. Now He was on campus and somehow being controlled by the Blond Strigoi if my dream was any kind of warning. Plus I wasn't a student here anymore and I doubted they would let me stay for long. Not to mention everyone here thought I was crazy. Great, as if my luck could get any worse. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. I could move, another good sign. I had to come up with a plan to save everyone.

Again.

My life sucked.

**I got enough comments to urge me on so I ended up writing all of it instead of dragging it out like I was expecting to do. I hope it was pleasing. More to come! Review Please!**

**Much love**

**Leftoverthoughts**


	5. The Wondering

**A/N: Again thank everyone for all the great reviews. You guys push me on when I ought to stop and do something productive. Your support is greatly appreciated and I'm glad I am able to entertain. Enjoy chapter 5!**

**Undead Love**

**Chapter 5**

I must have dozed off because next thing I knew, the room was dark except for a sliver of light that came in from the cracked door. I heard hushed voices outside of it and sat up groggily to hear better. I still couldn't make out any words so I rolled out of the hospital bed and stumbled to the door and peaked out.

"-is _not_ crazy! She is traumatized." It was my mother talking to Dr. Oldenzski.

"I understand that Guardian Hathaway, but surely she must be mistaken." The doctor paused and shoved a few strands of hair behind her ear. "There is no possible way that a Strigoi could appear on Academy grounds again. Since the last…..mishap there has been an increase in wards and guardian security. You of all people should know that"

"Yes but you must know how the Strigoi were able to get in the first time. It is possible that some Moroi students are abusing their magic again." Her argument seemed to be the only explanation. But why would students continue to use if they knew that was the cause of the initial Strigoi attack?

"Well maybe you should talk to…"

I walked back to my hospital bed. My mother may not have believed me but she was defending me and that was a step in the right direction. Dimitri had been on Academy grounds. Hell, he had been in Lissa's room. I had almost forgotten. There was something going on and it just didn't make any sense.

I knew that before I left for my hunt for Dimitri that Lissa would be safe. After the Strigoi massacre the wards had been tripled and almost twice as many guardians were here making sure to pay attention to the outskirts of the wards. There was something very wrong here and I needed to figure it out before it was too late.

I stripped off my hospital gown and moved to put on my pile of clothes on the chair next to the bed. Someone had been nice enough to get my bag from off of the plane and bring it here. Now I wouldn't have to wear my muddy clothes from earlier. After I was dressed I dug around in my bag and found the cloth that held my stake. I pulled it out of the warded material and put it in my jacket. I wouldn't make the mistake of not having it when I needed it again.

I walked into the small bathroom in the room and looked in the mirror. I looked terrible. I hadn't eaten very much since the caves so my face was pale and almost gaunt. I had huge bags under my eyes and my hair was a tangled mess. I tried to smooth out my hair and splashed water in my face trying to wash away the flush.

_No use in scaring everyone more than I already have._

After I decided that I was nearly presentable I tip toed to the door to see if the argument about my sanity was still in action. No one was there so I figured now was a good time to make my escape. I figured getting out of the infirmary would be a bit more difficult but I walked out with ease.

I practically power-walked across campus to the Moroi dorms and walked through the door. The doctor was right about the increase in protection. The lobby of the dorms seemed to be crammed full of guardians lined against all the walls.

I saw one guardian I had fought with in the caves and he nodded me on. I strode past all the onlookers in the lobby and straight up the stairs not pausing a moment until I was outside Lissa's room.

I lightly knocked on the door. Lissa was here. I could feel her flustered emotions through the door as if they were my own. The door swung open and Lissa was standing there with puffy red eyes. They widened when she took in who I was. She teetered and then tripped forward into my arms.

"Oh Rose! I've missed you so much!" She sobbed into my neck and I felt myself shed a few tears of my own. I had missed her, no matter how long I had been gone and I was worried as hell about her. She obviously wasn't being protected as well as I figured if a Strigoi could appear in her room and not alert any attention.

She kept sobbing and I squeezed her reassuringly. Her shaking body eased into light moans and hiccups. Finally she looked up at me. The relief in her eyes outweighed all the other emotions, though I could feel those just as clearly through the bond. She felt scared and worried and upset but there was a slight shadow of betrayal. That soon disappeared when she slumped in my arms and the feeling that took over was happiness. She was so glad that I returned to her and nothing else mattered.

She smiled at me exposing the tips of her fangs. "Welcome home Rose. I'm glad your back."

I couldn't help myself. I grinned back at her. She hadn't used compulsion on me but the feeling was just the same.

"Lissa I'm so sorry. I never meant to-"

"It doesn't matter Rose. You're back now that's all that matters. You returned to me." She hugged me again then grabbed my hand and started dragging me down the hall. I felt so good with her that I almost forgot what I had come here for. I slowed to a stop and Lissa turned to me questioningly.

"Lissa, I saw Dimitri." She looked skeptical for a moment and then dragged me back towards her room. "We can talk in here." She shut the door behind her and sat on her bed beckoning me over.

I sat down next to her and she looked at her hands. "I saw him too Rose. What's happening? How can he be here?"

I remembered her shock at seeing him in her mirror, she was so scared, and then I slung my arm around her shoulders. "Liss its okay. No one can hurt you now. I'm here for you." She looked at me and I saw the complete trust she had in me even after all of the secrets I kept and ultimately my leaving her.

Now it was my turn to stare at my hands. I dropped my arm and traced the lines in my palm. "Has anyone been using magic here Liss?" This question caught her a little off guard but that quickly dissipated.

"I haven't heard or seen anyone use magic since that night with Jesse. Adrian and I stopped our practices and Christian hasn't even thought about it since you left."

If that wasn't it then what could it be? Were teachers using it in secret? That wouldn't make any sense. There had to be some explanation.

"Oh." She had a blink of realization. "You think someone used magic and opened up the wards like that night."

"Yes. That's the only thing I can think of."

"Well I have heard rumors of lower grade Moroi playing around with magic but teachers have been really strict since that night. The students from that stupid club are on constant watch and are practically on as solid a lockdown as you were when we were brought back here from Portland."

_The Mana._

_The Hand._

They were the reason the Strigoi got in to begin with. Their stupid initiation and using magic so near the barrier caused there to be a break in the wards. They were the reason that Dimitri was no longer a guardian here, but instead terrorizing Lissa.

The black feelings, from the night Lissa used her dark compulsion and I took it from her, resurfaced. Tickling at the back of my skull. Threatening to take control. I fought to push them aside.

Then I got an idea. I could talk to my self-proclaimed 'expert' of that stupid royal club. He might have some answers for me. At least I could show my appreciation for everything he's done. I shot up out of bed and practically sprinted to the door.

"Rose! Where are you going?" Lissa was frantic. She didn't want me to leave her again.

I swung open the door.

"I'm going to find Adrian."

I slammed the door and jogged down the hall.

**I was actually going to just stop at the first few sentences because I just wanted to just start this tonight but I got an idea and didn't want to lose it so I just kept writing. More reviews would be nice! **

**=)**

**Much love,**

**Leftoverthoughts**


End file.
